


My little spider-ling

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Spiderman: Homecoming prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony and his spider-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Based on the prompt:Tony suffering over Civil War, Steve (maybe even Bucky?). Just... Peter's there and shows Tony how he's a part of his life now and there's some mutual, fluffy comforting (if one of them cries it's gold). Just "they hurt you badly and I will stand by you, Mr. Stark" and "Kid I will protect you with my life, don't doubt it"





	My little spider-ling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScriptureofAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptureofAshes/gifts).



Bright lighting. The unmistakable smell of antiseptic, industrial cleaning supplies and sick people in the air. He was fairly certain he was being kept a hospital bed. He groaned softly, squinting against the blinding lights.

“Mr. Stark?”

He knew that voice… Soft, young, he thinks it’s male. Was that-? “Peter?”

“Oh my god, you’re awake!”

Tony turned his head, rubbing a hand over his forehead, wincing as he pressed against some bruises and cuts. “Could you stop screaming, it’s giving me a headache.”

Peter ducked and looked down at the ground, nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m sorry, I’m just really glad you’re conscious.”

Conscious? That would indicate that he’d been unconscious for a while after Siberia. Which begged the question… “How long was I out for?”

“Three days, Mr.Stark.”

He blanked for a moment. He’d been out for three days? How badly had he been hurt…  
  
His mind returned to the banging of metal on metal, cold steel and blue eyes as a shield came crashing down on his chest and took out his reactor. The feeling of ice seeping into his veins as he laid beaten and broken on cold concrete.

A flash of madness and a drive to kill in imperfect blue eyes, the snarl on Steve’s face…

He gasped, grasping at a soft, warm object to anchor himself as the darkness closed in around him. His chest constricted, the hole in his sternum seemed to open up once again, threatening to swallow him whole. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see as everything had gone dark, the edges of his vision faintly showing him some dulled colors as he grasped at anything around him to pull him back up.

“Mr. Stark! Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” He faintly registered it as Peter’s voice.

His lungs protested, aching and burning as he gasped for breath. “They-”

“I know. I know Mr. Stark. I know what they did.”

“How?” He managed to wheeze out.

“FRIDAY showed me the surveillance footage of the suit. Well technically she showed Happy, I was in the room.”

“I- You were never-” He could feel tears prickling in his eyes and a soft sob slipped past his lips. He shut his eyes, feeling the wet trails fall down his cheeks as the sobs in his chest intensified. He tried to stop, he did, but they kept falling, kept escaping as flashes of the trauma went through his mind. And Peter… oh god Peter. The danger he had brought upon the teenager…

“Mr. Stark… I’m okay- you’re okay. We’re going to be okay. I promise.” He felt a small hand rub his shoulder, offering comfort even if he didn’t deserve it. Peter had gotten hurt because of him.

“I- You were, you got hurt.”

“And I healed, real quick. I’m not the one who’s hurting now, you are. And I promise you Mister Stark, they will pay for what they did to you. I’ll kick their asses if they try to hurt you again.”

He shook his head, Peter couldn’t go toe to toe with Steve and his little lap dog. He’d never survive… “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“I won’t. I promise. I just- let me stay here with you for a few days. So I can keep an eye on you. You’re my hero, mister Stark. I’ll do anything for you.” Peter’s gentle smile, the way he looked at him, as if he’d never seen someone as grand as Tony. The hero worship was clear within the kid’s eyes. He didn’t deserve any of it, but he’d take what he could get.

“Alright… I won’t let you down again, Peter. I’ll protect you with my life.”

“I know. And I’ll protect you too.” Peter grinned, leaning forward to gently wrap his arms around Tony. Another tear fell down as Tony carefully wrapped his arms around the kid in return. So this is what it was like to have a son of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rollercoaster to write but so much fun! (Feels terrible to say that)   
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. If you have any prompts for me let me know in the comments or on supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments fuel me <3


End file.
